Talk:Cosmic Ingram
how do people know cosmic ingram evolves into ingram cuz wen shun tells the resistance how he met ingram she was ingram not cosmic.(episode 5 Reply Your right when a bakugan is in its first form they show its Bakugan form and ball form.When a Bakugan is in its second form they show the animated ball form and the toy ball form. I say Ingram evolves into cosmic ingram these people got this all wrong I say--BlazeCannon15 19:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :On the Bakugan website, read Ingrams bio-thing. It says Cosmic Ingram Evolves into Ingram.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't get it. In the official website it says, that'' Ingram evolves into Cosmic Ingram, and that ''Cosmic Ingram is Ingram's evolved form. Are you guys mistaken, or it's the website ? TwinStar (talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Websites wrong.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Then why did you wright about the bio-thingy if its wrong? TwinStar (talk) 21:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ummm...because you changed it, and I fixed it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I ment the bio-thingy from the website.TwinStar (talk) 21:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It was correct, but it changed with the website update.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So maybe the update is correct? Its just that a friend of mine asked me, that's why i want to know the right thing.TwinStar (talk) 21:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we're right.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) TS's first edit was a talk page. Wow. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 14:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ingram evolves' INTO 'Cosmic Ingram. The original thing the website said was probably a mistake, that's why they FIXED it with the UPDATE. The word Cosmic in the name proves it. Plus, you have no proof that the website originally said that cause its not there anymore. On a side note, how do you guys get those colored words after your signiture like: War never changes or Hawktor, keyboards are not for eating? Digimaster1 (talk) 15:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Also compare Ingram and Cosmic Ingram's Real Modes. Cosmic Ingram is the same as Ingram but with Clothes/Armor and bigger Wings. So then? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 15:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ventus He is Ventus,Bakugan.com Says: Cosmic Ingram Cosmic Ingram's attribute is Ventus. Cosmic Ingram has massive multiple wings and has armored plates to protect its body. Its red eyes can see a Bakugan from miles away. Its feathers are metallic and can withstand fire. Cosmic Ingram is Ingram's evolved form. http://www.bakugan.com/products/bakugan He appear as ventus in bakugan video game .Blast Helios (talk) 13:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Is Ventus!!!!!!! look they: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMyFJphwXaM IS a '''Ventus' bakugan Blast Helios (talk) 13:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : VENTUS 2 ::The Attribute thing on the templates is for their Attributes in the anime. Not for video games or the official website. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 14:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Cosmic Ingram is another ball form of master ingram. . . so that is VENTUS! ::He is a game exclusive Variation of VENTUS MASTER INGRAM! ::Blast Helios (talk) 18:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a variation, but how is it even relevant? That is no valid enough reason to state that its official attribute is Ventus JUST BECAUSE its variation is Ventus attributed. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC)